The Cinnamon Challenge
by mind the music
Summary: Bella and the Pack take the Cinnamon Challenge! A little OOC 'cause I made Bella cool and a substantial character... um yeah. R&R Please!


BPOV

To be honest, I'm not even really sure how this started. I'm begging to think I'm spending too much time with the boys because I'm started to engage in stupid boy activities… and enjoying them. Like right now as I'm scooping out a tablespoon of cinnamon from a little shaker, handing a cinnamon filled spoon to any of the boys who'll take it.

Quil and Embry were arguing about who was tougher, which is a little clichéd if you ask me. So Quil tells Embry they have to battle out their right to be called the toughest. And of course they start coming up with all these ridiculous challenges (some of which we don't even have the stuff for), when I start thinking back to all those years ago. Back when nobody on my street in Phoenix had an Xbox. Back when entertainment came in the form of doing stupid things because no one was watching.

"Do you have cinnamon?" I asked, turning to Emily whose house we were sitting in front of. Everyone turned towards me.

"Yeeees." She drew the word out like it was a question.

"If the boys want to see who's tougher I've got a great idea how we can find out." I smiled mischievously. It was definitely all coming back to, me now.

"What do you have in mind?" Paul asked his voice suspicious with a slight undertone of excitement.

"Well, anyone can play and all we need is a few spoons and some cinnamon."

Jared ran inside and came out a second later with a jumbo-sized box full of plastic spoons and a large cinnamon shaker.

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"Hold up." Jacob held his palms up, "What are we even doing?"

Smirking I held up the cinnamon, "Were going to play do the cinnamon challenge. Each person who plays has to put an entire tablespoon of cinnamon in their mouth and eat it all in under a minute. No water. No spitting it out and putting it back in. No nothing."

Silence.

"That's it?" Seth called.

I narrowed my eyes and looked him right in the eyes. "Have you ever done it before?"

"No… But it seems so easy."

"Seth's right." Paul interjected. Everyone nodded silently.

"Well then." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "None of you should have an issue. Line up." The boys shuffled in line as I handed each of them a toxic spoonful. All together we had 7 people playing: Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Seth and me.

We stood around in a circle. I knew I was about to do something stupid, but hey, it'd be funny. "All of it in your mouth at once when the second hand reached 12." I commanded, jerking my head towards the clock on the front of the house.

…

We all dumped the cinnamon into our mouths.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Seth POV**

_It burned! _The cinnamon felt gritty and unpleasant against my tongue and the roof of my mouth. I tried to breathe through my nose, but it didn't matter. The air flow carried it to the back of my throat. Instant pain and discomfort. I started to cough and a puff of brown dust plumed out of my mouth. It hurt like you wouldn't believe. Dry erratic coughs scratched my throat and burned my lungs. I didn't have enough spit to saturate the what now seemed like mountain of cinnamon in my mouth. I couldn't even soothe the fiery pain in my esophagus. Involuntary tears welled up in my eyes.

The others seemed to be doing just as well.

**OoOoOoOoO **

**Jared POV**

Oh Man! I whipped my head around frantically as if looking for some way to cure the dry, raw, burn in my throat.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Quil POV**

I was coughing so hard my head hurt and my throat felt like I had eaten sandpaper. I swear the cinnamon was in my nose.

But I was determined to swallow the cinnamon before the second hand made full circle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Embry POV**

My lungs ad to be filled with the stuff! It was latching onto the walls of them, I just know it! Holy crap it hurt, but I was the only one who wasn't freaking out.

I'm kicking Quil's butt!

**OoOoOoOoO **

**Paul POV**

I'm never having cinnamon again.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Jacob POV **

Every time I coughed a plume of brown powder puffed out like smoke. Sharp, painful, glass shard smoke. How did Bella even know about this game? I hope she was okay.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

It hurt. My throat, my lungs, my mouth, all dry as a bone and raw. My stomach was starting hurt. It hit my gag reflex.

I threw up.

In desperation I got to my feet and ran for the hose. I turned it on and sprayed it directly into my mouth. I spit and gagged and then drank about a gallon of icy water.

Then everyone was grabbing for the hose, all of them spraying and coughing and… laughing. They were _laughing!_ _I_ was laughing.

And I couldn't stop! There were tears in my eyes, whether they were from laughing or the challenge I had no idea, but looking around at all of us, red-eyed, wet, and hysterical I knew it was totally worth it. I don't remember the last time I'd had so much fun!

**This idea stems not only from watching people do this challenge, but from understanding that sometimes the best times come doing the stupidest things.**

**Review if you know a challenge like this, understand why the characters were laughing or just plain liked the story. **

**If I get 10 reviews I'll start making this a collection of I shots about fun and stupid challenges… I know plenty**

**Also Check Out my story "Now You Know."**

**Jacob imprints on AAA-mph.**

**Chaos all around!**


End file.
